Dependencia
by Rosette-no-Tabi
Summary: La primera y última vez que obedecí una orden que proviniera de sus labios. De ahora en adelante tendría un futuro incierto. Si es que había un futuro.
1. Dependencia

_**Dependencia**_

Y este lazo que nos une, se rompe el día en que cumplí mi deseo. La recompensa que anhela la tendrá, mi alma será suya para toda la eternidad. Y pensar que fue el único que se quedo a mi lado. A quien le hice jurar que nunca me traicionaría, que nunca me mentiría.

Sebastián seria la única persona en quien depositaria mi vida entera.

Y ahora no se por que tengo tantas ganas de llorar. Sabía que este momento llegaría, sabía que Sebastián tomaría mi alma al cumplir mi deseo , ¿Por qué siento esta horrible impotencia? Esta sensación que creía olvidada, en mi deseo de dejar mis sentimientos totalmente de lado y cumplir mi objetivo, costara lo que costara.

Veme aquí.Mostrandole mi debilidad, mi miedo. Las lágrimas que retuve por tanto tiempo, queriendo olvidar todo y centrarme en el presente. No puedo parar. ¿Por que siento tristeza? Mi existencia ya no tenia sentido, entonces no tendría caso que sintiese miedo. ¿Por que lo siento?

Y mis preguntas fueron respondidas, al ver su sonrisa tan ambigua por última vez.

Lo que me dolía era la relación que había formado con él,obligandome a mi mismo a creer que solo seria mi sirviente, cegandome totalmente a aquella dependencia que forme día tras día. Sin saber que cada día era más apegado a él, que cada día lo iba necesitando más.

Un sentimiento enfermizo. Una dependencia total.

Paso su mano por mi rostro, secando las lágrimas a su paso. Para después halarme hacia él en un abrazo donde no existía la calidez.

-Todo estará bien, joven amo. Solo cierre los ojos.

La primera y última vez que obedecí una orden que proviniera de sus labios. De ahora en adelante tendría un futuro incierto. Si es que había un futuro.

---

_Muy buenas tardes a todos, esta es una re-subida de la historia. Ya que la página a borrado algunas palabras que le hacían perder sentido. Espero que no lo vuelva a hacer._

_Agradecimientos especiales a las dos personas que había dejado review antes y que por la re-subida se han borrado. De verdad lo lamento mucho. Gracias a Rochytrue-san y a Laynad3-san que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia y comentarla_


	2. Debilidad

Mostrar su debilidad no es algo que haga muy a menudo, joven amo. ¿Debo sentirme halagado de ser la única persona que le ha visto llorar? Seguramente si estuviésemos en una situación normal renegaría de mis palabras e intentaría hacerse el duro de nuevo, pero esta no es una ocasión normal. Usted se deshace en lágrimas y no le importa que lo vea.

Vamos, joven amo. ¿Tanto miedo siente? Su alma al fin se muestra ante mí, aquella fachada de fortaleza se ha derrumbado, mostrándome el niño que usted siempre ha sido. Quien necesitaba mi atención, excusándome de ser solo su mayordomo.

Pero ahora los papeles han cambiado. Ya no soy mas el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, usted ya no es mas mi amo. Ahora es simplemente Ciel. Aunque me perdonara usted, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a llamarlo "joven amo". Espero perder esa costumbre pronto.

No se preocupe, estoy aquí para usted así que no hace falta llorar.

Es ironico, por que ahora usted estará a mi disposición para siempre. No puede hacer nada al respecto, ya que esos fueron los términos de nuestro contrato. Yo cumplí mi palabra obedeciendo cada mínima orden suya, por mas absurda o irrelevante que pareciese. Si lo piensa detenidamente, ¿acaso eso no es a lo que los humanos le llaman "ser dependiente"? Muchas de esas órdenes no estaban relacionadas con el principal objetivo, o me dirá que traerle un postre cada vez que usted quisiera le acercaría más a encontrar a sus verdugos.

No, Ciel.

Desde aquel momento en que me hiciste jurar nunca alejarme de tu lado, nunca mentirte, comprendi realmente el fondo de tus sentimientos,aferrandote a mí como la única persona que, pasase lo que pasase, nunca se alejaría de tu lado como lo hicieron tus difuntos padres o tu tía.

Oh, perdona, te he hecho esperar demasiado tiempo. Debes estar muy preocupado, todos esos pensamientos que se arremolinan en tu mente deben estarte molestando. No te preocupes, terminaremos pronto,acercate a mi, pequeño conde Ciel Phantomhive.

_-Todo estará bien, joven amo. Solo cierre los ojos._


End file.
